Along with the fastened urbanization and the advanced industrialization, the ecological problem has become the focus of world's attention. At present, infrastructure construction increases gradually due to the fast and sustainable economy development, thus the conflict between the construction of, e.g., highway, house and soundproof walls and the ecological environment protection becomes increasingly significant because the current walls, such as a middle isolation barrier or side guardrails of highway and infrastructural walls of house, are mostly constructed through cement casting or metal bridge joint, for example. As such, these walls increase ambient temperature and noise, and greening of the walls is difficult and expensive and cannot achieve the desired effect. Therefore, the applicant brings forward an ecological wall, for the purposes of heat insulation, sound insulation, greening and environment protection.